


Reaffirmation

by dsa_archivist



Category: due South
Genre: Series, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2002-11-08
Updated: 2002-11-08
Packaged: 2018-11-11 00:54:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11138010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dsa_archivist/pseuds/dsa_archivist
Summary: an epilogue to Blood Song





	Reaffirmation

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Speranza, the archivist: this story was once archived at [Due South Archive](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Due_South_Archive). To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in June 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Due South Archive collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/duesoutharchive).

  
Reaffirmation

## Reaffirmation

by Jodie Louise

Author's website: http://freespace.virgin.net/jodie.mouse

Disclaimer: not mine -- borrowed

Author's Notes: thanks D. thanks Satal for prodding.

Story Notes: this is also the product of a shaving challenge issued on a list.

This story is a sequel to: Blood Song 

* * *

"Reaffirmation"  
By Jodie Louise 

I had seen Cindy leave for work that day in blue leather knee high boots with a cerise wool coat pulled tight around her. Only she could wear two colours that so absolutely clashed yet looked so right, so stylish, so sexy on her. Everything about her always looks so right. I have to spend hours on my hair to stop the curls from frizzing. Cindy always looks sleek, like a black cat. 

We have a new apartment now. A smaller place. Too many ghosts in the old place. 

I open the door and Kowalski bounds towards me lapping my face. I push my hands through his thick fur so similar to that of his father. I think for a moment of Dief being alone up in Canada, gone wild now his master died in the ice. I quash the thought. Too sad. 

"Cindy?" I call. 

"In here." a disembodied voice says. 

Then I notice the door to the bathroom is ajar, steam coming out. The air is thick with oriental scent as I enter the room and close the door behind me. I can hear Kowalski scrabbling at the wood. 

My beautiful Cindy is laid back in the bath, milky water contrasting with her golden skin. Her face lights up with a wonderful smile as she sits upright in the bath. 

"How was work today?" she asks. 

"Okay." I reply perching myself on the edge of the bath. 

For a moment I touch Cindy's curtain of hair, and then watch as Cindy takes a razor from the shelf by the bath and draws her leg up. She starts shaving. The blade glides over skin and it is as if I can hear each individual hair being cut. I lean across and kiss Cindy on the forehead and place my hand over hers, over the razor. She looks up at me. 

"Elaine?" she asks, looking puzzled. 

"Let me. I've always wanted to do this." 

Cindy places the razor in my hand and lies back in the tub. I rearrange myself on my perch and start shaving. After a couple of strokes I take her leg into a caress with my free hand, holding it steady, and continue to shave. Her skin seems so smooth, so silky even in the areas where I have yet to shave. I do long strokes -- I start from below Cindy's ankles and move the razor along the contours of her body right up to the top of her thigh. 

When I finish the second leg I rub oil into her skin to stop it drying out. Rub the oil in circles across Cindy's skin. Rub up from her ankles to the top of her thighs, between her thighs, my fingers dipping into the milky water. As my fingers touch her below Cindy sighs. 

I kiss her, taking her lips, her tongue into my mouth. Tasting her and the thick scent of oriental spice flavouring her hair and skin. 

Taking the oil I break the kiss and massage the oil into one of her breasts. I notice Cindy's hand slips under the water between her legs. I think how I love her, how I want her so much. 

I brush my lips against her, starting another kiss. Yes. I love her so much. I take her in my arms and know that everything will be alright. 

* * *

End Reaffirmation by Jodie Louise:

Author and story notes above.


End file.
